fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku
Light Wind |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Thunderblight Severe Windblight Stun |weaknesses = Darkness |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku is a Deviant of Tzitzi-ya-Ku. It is notable for its bladed, iron fan-like fins, which release damaging light as well as blinding flashes. Physiology Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku is very similar to the vanilla species in terms of design, but with a few notable differences. For instance, its fins are larger and have eight sharp spikes within them, making them resemble a bladed version of a Japanese war fan. Specifically, they resemble a bladed gunsen when open and a large tessen when folded. It is bigger than the standard Tzitzi-ya-Ku, and its skin is darker as well, being black instead of navy blue. The webbing on its fins is grey with purple outlines. Ecology Like the standard species, Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku utilizes a photophore to stun prey and rivals alike before going in for the kill, and takes advantage of its darker colouration by hanging in the darker portions of the areas it lives in. Its pulse organs are much more developed than a standard Tzitzi-ya-Ku's, enabling it to release damaging light from them as well as blinding flashes, and they are also lined with sharp, yet foldable blades, making them resemble bladed Japanese war fans (specifically, a gunsen when open, and a tessen when folded). When folded, its pulse organs can be used to deflect all manner of attacks, shattering blades and hammers that hit them while bouncing bullets and arrows back at those who fired them, and when open, they release blinding lights and strong winds that set foes up for a fatal blow. This is believed to be the result of grievous wounds it suffered to its head and pulse organs while it was being hunted, which later recovered and formed the new weapon. It competes with other dangerous monsters for food and territory, such as Lavasioth, Uragaan, Legiana, Odogaron, Pink Rathian, Azure Rathalos, Barghest Odogaron, Windcleaver Glavenus, Deviljho, and Bazelgeuse. Behavior Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku is highly territorial, ruthlessly bombarding anything that enters its domain uninvited with pulse organ strikes, powerful kicks, strong gusts of wind, and blinding lights. Due to them being quite dangerous to encounter, the Guild only allows hunters with Special Permits to hunt them. Abilities Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku's photophore is much stronger than an ordinary Tzitzi-ya-Ku's, allowing its pulse organs to release damaging lights as well as bright flashes, and it is considerably stronger, tougher, and faster. Its pulse organs have two different phases: the Folded Phase, and the Open Phase. During the Folded Phase, they will not release light or wind, but are sturdier and can be used to deflect any attack that hits them unless Mind's Eye is activated, making them handy for defense, and when the Open Phase is activated, they will lose their ability to deflect attacks and become less reinforced, but will release blinding flashes, damaging lights, and strong winds, making them useful for ranged combat. Habitat Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku is found in the Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, and Elder's Recess, but is much more rare than the standard species. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,475 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Antennae (Folded): 10 (Cut), 5 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Antennae (Open): 20 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Head: 35 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Limbs/Body: 25 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku has the same attacks as the standard Tzitzi-ya-Ku, except its attacks do more damage. That said, it does have some attacks of its own. Fan Whack Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku swings its fins at the hunter while moving towards them. This attack deals medium-high damage. Parry During its Folded Phase, Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku will swing its fins in the direction of the hunter's attacks, deflecting them unless the Mind's Eye skill is activated. It will often use this in response to hunters who attack its head. Heavy Fan Slam During its Folded Phase, Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku jumps high into the air, then attempts to slam its fins onto the hunter's head. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Stun. Fan Cyclone During its Open Phase, Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku violently directs its fins forward multiple times, creating a large gust of wind that flies towards the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Windblight. Light Barrage During its Open Phase, Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku envelops its fins in light, then fires two large beams from them, shifting its body in order to increase its chances of hitting the hunter as it uses the beams. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Thunderblight. Adept Roll Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku rolls in the direction of a hunter's attacks, attempting to get them to strike it. If it is struck while in the middle of its rolling animation, its body will release pale blue light, and once it gets back up, it will either run towards the hunter before doing an uppercut with its fins (Folded Phase), or spin around rapidly while releasing two beams of light from its fins (Open Phase). The former attack deals high damage and inflicts Stun while the latter deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Thunderblight. It will not flinch when any of these animations are activated. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0JnXdfoYpY Weapons Long Sword Tengu's Flash Dual Blades Feudal Destroyers Insect Glaive Tessenjutsu Bo Heavy Bowgun Bushi's Assault Armour Blademaster Defense: 110-770 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +10 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon -10 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 Skills: Tessenbushi Soul (Sun Strike and Sharp Atk +1), Negate Stun, Windproof (Hi) Gunner Defense: 55-465 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +15 * Thunder +20 * Ice -5 * Dragon -5 * Earth +15 * Wind +20 Skills: Tessenbushi Soul (Sun Strike and Sharp Atk +1), Negate Stun, Windproof (Hi) * Note: Tessenbushi Soul becomes True Tessenbushi Soul (Sun Strike, Sharp Atk +1, and Peak Performance) upon upgrading the full armour sets to G-Rank strength. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku has the same breakable parts as the vanilla species. Quests Trivia * Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku's name was meant to convey its control over war fan-like fins (a tessen is a type of Japanese war fan, and bushi is another term for samurai). * Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Tessens are designed to parry blows, which is why Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku can only deflect attacks when its fins are folded. * The overall design of Tessenbushi Tzitzi-ya-Ku's fins was inspired by the Steel Fans used by Kitana, a character from the Mortal Kombat series. Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Light Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster